Save Me
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: ITs the beginning of R2, Lelouch hasnt remembered anything, and when the Black Knights attempt to kidnap him,Suzaku saves his sorry ass and reenrolls into Ashford Academy, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It happened too fast, one minute Lelouch is in a building gambling and the next he is outside at least 100 feet above the ground, being taken captive by Zero, all cameras are on him, and Lelouch is freaking out.

The Knights of Rounds were taking a break and were watching television when the news came on, Suzaku saw his friend Lelouch being held captive by the one and only Zero, and he was very confused. But nonetheless he jumped into the Lancelot and raced off to Area 11. The Black Knights had retreated to the top of the building and had tied up Lelouch and placed him outside hanging from a flag pole by a rope and several Knightmares guarding him. The Lancelot struck without warning, he cut the rope all too easily and caught Lelouch and brought him to the ground and let the other Knights of Rounds take over. When he set Lelouch on the ground, Suzaku opened his hatch and climbed out; he walked to Lelouch and cut the bindings on his wrists.

"S-Suzaku!" Lelouch stuttered out.

"Yeah Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"What's going on!"

"Terrorist…."Suzaku said as if it explained everything. Lelouch nodded and he looked up at the tower. Rolo pulled up in a motorcycle, and gestured for Lelouch to get in.

"Come on Nii-san we're going home!" Rolo said, Lelouch nodded and got into the side car, Rolo drove off towards Ashford Academy. Suzaku made a snap decision to reenroll into Ashford Academy, he made sure everything was taken care of with the attack and then hopped into Lancelot to drop it off at Lloyds to keep it safe; he then caught a taxi to take him to the Academy where classes were already over and done with. Once reenrolled he sought out Milly, he found her in the Student Council classroom.

"Suzaku! Your back!" She said happily.

"Hey Milly, yeah I'm back….how has everyone been? I know where Nina is so I know she's good, what about Rivalz, Shirley, and Rolo?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh everyone is good, Rivalz is still gambling and he is pretty peeved that Lelouch won't let him come with when he and Rolo go out. Shirley is still on the swim team, I think she won some medals recently." She filled him in.

"Ahh….is Lelouch around?"

"Actually no, he came back after gambling and then left to go home, Rolo was with him…do you know if something happened?" She asked and Suzaku shook his head. "Oh….I can take you to him, I'm pretty sure I know where he is…." Milly continued.

"If you would please Milly, I need to see him!" Suzaku said in an excited tone.

"Well he is either in his room, or on the roof alone or with Rolo….follow me Suzaku" Milly said while walking out of the door, Suzaku nodded and followed her out.

"Umm, why would Lelouch be on the roof?" Suzaku asked.

"I honestly don't know, maybe he has a secret that he's hiding from everyone!" Milly said with renewed energy Suzaku sweat dropped and looked around.

"Umm, President, isn't the stairs leading to the roof behind us?" Suzaku said while looking behind him.

"I'm taking a shortcut that I only know about, in other words you can't tell Lelouch about it!" Milly said in a very serious tone.

"Okay okay….I won't tell him!" Suzaku said while holding his hands up. Milly nodded and walked forward a few steps, she stopped next to a staircase and started walking up them, and Suzaku was right behind her.

"Almost there….hey I hear Rolo's voice!" Milly whispered. Suzaku listened and also heard Rolo's voice. The two came to a trapdoor, the pushed the door up and they were both on the roof. Milly spotted the brothers first. "Oi Rolo, Lelouch!" Rolo twisted around and Lelouch remained still, leaning against the railing looking out on the school.

"Hey Milly….!" Rolo said.

"Rolo, I need to talk to you in the Student Council room please!" Milly said, she grabbed Rolo's arm and dragged him off anyway, leaving Suzaku and Lelouch alone on the roof.

"Hey Lelouch…." Suzaku said calmly.

"Yeah Suzaku….?" Lelouch asked glancing at the brunette before going back to staring off into space.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Suzaku walked up next to Lelouch and looked at the black haired boy. Lelouch pulled at his sleeves until they were well past his wrists.

"No they didn't hurt me, I'm fine…." Lelouch started. "I thought Zero was dead? Not alive and kicking!" He twisted around so his back was on the railing.

"I guess someone else is taking his spot…." Suzaku murmured. They two looked up and saw the sky darkening with storm clouds.

"Suzaku I'm glad to be able to see you, it's been so long!" Lelouch faced the brunette finally and smiled.

"Same here Lelouch…." Suzaku put a forced smile on his face.

"You want to go over for dinner? Rolo would be happy to see you! I would to!" Lelouch smiled.

"Sure I would love to!" Suzaku smiled and the two of them went down the staircases and went to head to Lelouch's house.

"Rolo I'm home!" Lelouch called to the house, when no one called back Lelouch shut the door behind Suzaku." Guess Milly is still keeping him captive in the student council room!"

"Yeah I guess so, you can cook?" Suzaku asked following Lelouch to the kitchen.

"Yes I actually can do something Suzaku!" Lelouch smiled at the brunette.

"So what are we eating?" Suzaku sat down in a chair and watched Lelouch carefully. He needed to know if Lelouch remembered everything, or if C.C hadn't gotten to him and unlocked his locked memories.

"I don't really care, what do you want?" Lelouch asked. The door opened, and then slammed shut.

"Nii-San are you home? You weren't on the roof…." Rolo walked into the kitchen and spotted Suzaku. "Oh Suzaku is staying?"

"Yeah he is!" Lelouch smiled. "Rolo do you have any ideas for dinner?"

"Actually I don't care what I eat as long as it's made by Nii-San!" Rolo said.

"Alright….pasta it is!" Lelouch decided. Lelouch got to work and wouldn't accept any help, Rolo motioned for Suzaku to follow him.

"Rolo does he remember anything?" Suzaku asked seriously.

"Not that I've noticed…. But I've seen him act and he's a really good actor, so he could be faking…. But I don't think C.C. got a chance before you came in and saved him." Rolo explained.

"You're right, I wonder if C.C. was playing the part of Zero, and if not her then who…." Suzaku asked. The two started exchanging ideas, when they heard a crash which was followed by a stream of curses. Rolo ran back into the kitchen, Suzaku not far behind. Lelouch was sucking on a finger and a shattered plate was on the ground.

"Lelouch you okay?" Suzaku asked walking over to the black haired boy, careful not to step on the glass.

"Suzaku I'm fine!" Lelouch took his finger out of his mouth and examined the long and thin wound on his finger.

"Nii-San you should be more careful!" Rolo was picking up the glass.

"It just slipped out of my hand….. I thought I heard…." Lelouch started. "Well dinner is ready!" Suzaku and Rolo glanced looks, wondering what Lelouch had been about to say. Lelouch got a new plate and added it to the two already on the counter; he scooped up a plate of alfredo onto each plate before getting forks out. Lelouch grabbed a plate and went and sat at the dinning table, Suzaku and Rolo followed him. The first few minutes were quiet, everyone eating quickly. Lelouch finished first, he placed his fork on his almost empty plate before watching the other two, Rolo and Suzaku finished at the same time, both of their plates empty.

"Lelouch that was delicious!" Suzaku said breaking the silence.

"Thanks Suzaku!" Lelouch stood up and gathered the plates.

"Here let me help!" Suzaku went to stand up and help.

"No, talk with Rolo some; these will only take a minute to clean!" Lelouch said walking into the kitchen to clean up.

"So…." Suzaku said looking at Rolo.

"I haven't seen any sign of C.C. being here, but you never know….she could have come in while I was sleeping or something!" Rolo stated.

"That's good….now what were you and Lelouch doing in the city during school hours?" Suzaku asked.

"Um….well…." Rolo started. There was suddenly a thunder crash, which was followed by the sound of breaking glass. Suzaku bolted out of his chair and raced into the kitchen and saw the window had shattered, there was a broken plate on the ground and Lelouch was against a wall with C.C pinning him there.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said. C.C. twisted her head around when she heard Suzaku's voice. She looked back at Lelouch and kissed his forehead before jumping out the window and vanishing into the night. Lelouch fell to his knees in shock.

"Nii-San!" Rolo walked over to Lelouch and kneeled down in front of him. "You're fingers are bleeding! I'll go get the first aid kit!" Rolo vanished to go find the kit. Suzaku walked over to Lelouch and kneeled in front of him.

"Lelouch are you okay….?" He asked softly.

"Suzaku….what the hell is going on!" Lelouch demanded to know.

"Lelouch did you know that girl?" Suzaku asked.

"SUZAKU IF I KNEW HER DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! FIRST I GET TAKEN AS A CAPTIVE BY THE BLACK KNIGHTS AND NOW A STRANGE GIRL BREAKS IN THROUGH MY WINDOW AND KISSES MY FOREHEAD! SUZAKU EXLAPIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Lelouch screamed at the brunette.

"Lelouch calm down! I don't know what's going on either!" Suzaku lied easily. Lelouch sighed and tried to reign his anger back in, Rolo walked in with the first aid kit.

"Nii-San I'm going to go study in the library for a few hours, and then I'll head to bed!" Rolo said handing the kit to Suzaku who took it.

"Alright Rolo, see you in the morning!" Lelouch nodded as the younger boy walked to the library.

"Lelouch I'm gonna clean those wounds kay?" Suzaku said taking out rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, and several bandages.

"Fine…." Lelouch muttered, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Suzaku took Lelouch's right hand and started cleaning the cuts on it; he didn't notice the black haired boy's wince when he cleaned the wounds. When he started on the other hand, Lelouch hissed in pain and pulled his hand away from the brunette. "Suzaku that HURT!" Lelouch hissed out.

"Sorry Lelouch now let me finish!" Suzaku said taking the hand back; he finished bandaging the wounds before throwing away the cotton swabs. Lelouch examined the white bandages calmly, he started drifting off, a crash of thunder shaking him from his thoughts, and this time Suzaku caught a look of pure fear in Lelouch's eyes.

"Suzaku I'm exhausted, you can sleep in my room if you want, my bed is a king size." Lelouch said. Suzaku nodded and pulled Lelouch to his feet. Lelouch walked up the stairs, Suzaku following, once up on the second floor, Lelouch walked to the last door in the corridor, he opened it and walked in, Suzaku followed and shut the door.

"I have some spare clothes in my dresser if you need any." Lelouch said shedding his school uniform and putting on black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Lelouch grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that were obviously way to big for him, he threw them at Suzaku. "There, they should fit!"

"Thanks Lulu!" Suzaku smiled at the ebony haired boy before putting on the clothes and lying on the bed exhausted.

"Suzaku do not call me that!" Lelouch glared at the brunette before crawling in under the covers. "Or you'll be sleeping outside in the storm!"

"But Lelouch, that's not nice!" Suzaku whined.

"Keep it up and I'll attach a lightning rod to you! I'm dead tired Suzaku, let me SLEEP!" Lelouch said kicking Suzaku under the covers.

"Owwww….okay Lelouch…." Suzaku muttered. After awhile he heard Lelouch's breath even and deepen. Suzaku silently got out of the bed and left the room to find Rolo, the younger boy was just leaving the library.

"Hey Suzaku, I thought you went to bed already!" Rolo said.

"Has Lelouch been sleeping okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah I think so. Why?" Rolo asked.

"Because he said he was exhausted and seems more grouchy then usual…." Suzaku stated.

"Maybe because of the day's events, it's made him exhausted." Rolo said.

"Yeah, probably…." Suzaku agreed. "Your sure tonight was the first time C.C. has been here?"

"Suzaku unless she sneaks through the amount of alarms and traps I have set at night, then today was the first time she's been here!" Rolo said. "I'm sure!"

"In that case….what did she want, and why did she kiss Lelouch?" Suzaku asked sitting down.

"I don't know, maybe she came back to try and unlock his memories, but since you were here you got in the way…. And I don't know about the kiss!" Rolo said confused.

"And I've never heard of someone unlocking memories through a kiss, but this is C.C. so it is possible, just not likely…." Suzaku sighed. "Shit this is so frustrating…."

"Well let's just monitor Lelouch for a few days to see if he remembers anything, because no matter how good of an actor he is….when he first remembers anything he'll be horrified!" Rolo suggested.

"You're right…. I'll do that, and I made sure I was in the same classes with him…." Suzaku said.

"Not that he'll be in them! He skips constantly…." Rolo said with a hint of a smile. There was a wicked bolt of lightning which was followed by a crack of thunder….and then a heart wrenching scream tore through the silence.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku stood up and raced back to Lelouch's room. He threw the door open and saw Lelouch sitting up, his hands clutching his head so tightly that his small finger nails were digging into his flesh. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes were blank as if he was still caught in the dream. Suzaku was at Lelouch's side in seconds; he wrapped his arms around the shaking Lelouch and rubbed the amethyst eyed boys back soothingly.

"Nii-San are you okay….?" Rolo said coming up on the other side of Lelouch.

"Lelouch….are you okay?" Suzaku asked when he didn't answer. "Oi Lelouch!" Still Lelouch didn't respond. "Lulu answer me!" Lelouch blinked and his eyes cleared, he looked around and saw Suzaku.

"Suzaku….?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch what happened?" Suzaku asked calmly. Rolo left the room silently.

"Its nothing!" Lelouch pulled away.

"Its not nothing when you scream and cry…." Suzaku wiped the tears away gently. Lelouch opened his mouth to say something, when a loud crash of thunder cracked through the silence. Lelouch jumped and covered his ears, Suzaku hugged Lelouch tightly, and there had been a similar time like this when they had both been very young. It had been storming for a week constantly, and Lelouch finally cracked and had severe nightmares about his mothers' death, one was so bad that Suzaku heard the screams and went to comfort the boy.

"Lelouch did you have a nightmare about a woman's death?" Suzaku asked warily. Lelouch went rigid and looked up at the brunette.

"How….?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll tell you later okay? Just try and get back to sleep…." Suzaku pulled Lelouch onto his lap and held him close, he rubbed Lelouch's back soothingly.

"Kay Suzaku…." Lelouch murmured softly, his head resting on Suzaku's shoulder, he fell back asleep after five minutes of silence. Suzaku laid them both down and pulled the covers over them, never letting go of Lelouch in the process, he caressed the ebony haired boy's face gently.

"Lulu….your in for a hell of suffering…." Suzaku whispered before falling asleep himself. He was oblivious to Rolo standing outside the door, looking from the partly open door.

"I won't let that damn Kururugi have him! He needs to go, with him here he'll make Lelouch remember everything and screw up my life here!" Rolo said to himself as he stalked off to his room, he started formulating a plan to get rid of Suzaku.

_Shiki: There you have it….i couldn't help but put Save Me on here! I've had it on word for months! I finally cracked and had to put it on here! Rima and others tell me im going to work myself to death writing all this! Oh well, at least I'll die doing what I love! Oh and me and Rima have decided for all of our stories for those that read them, we will try and update all of them at least once during the month!_

_Rima: SORRY it'll be so long between updates! But Shiki needs her rest, once school is out the updates will come out quicker!_

_Shiki: Till next time!_


	2. Im Back

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
